


Twenty Years in the Making

by lanawrites94



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Hunk is the Best Man, Pidge and Lance are pranksters, Plance AU Week 2018, Plance Wedding, best man speech, space mall as children in Florida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawrites94/pseuds/lanawrites94
Summary: Lance and Katie are tying the knot, and Hunk is their best man. In his own most humble opinion, he's prepared a hell of a speech.





	Twenty Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Welcome to Day 5 of Plance AU Week: Childhood. I had a really hard time with this one, because I know from personal experience that I'm terrible at writing children, as I never get them at the age I'm trying for. So this piece is kind of experimental, and maybe even something of a cop-out, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It was a lot of fun to write once I finally decided what I was doing. Y'all were about THIS CLOSE (like, a millimeter) to getting Lance realizing he was Pidge's imaginary friend right before he faded away, which would have broken my heart to write. I don't know about y'all...

Hunk always cried at weddings, but he must have ruined a record number of handkerchiefs this time around. Not that anyone was surprised. His two best friends were the bride and groom, after all. He was incredibly grateful that Keith had been up there too. Aside from also being his very good friend, Keith had agreed to carry two more pockets’ worth of extra hankies, all of which were now saturated with tears and snot. Keith would forgive him eventually, but the bride and groom hadn’t even noticed, wrapped up as they were in, you know, _getting married._ And other than Hunk’s quiet sobbing ng and trumpeting into his multitude of handkerchiefs, the ceremony had gone off without a hitch.

Aside from the one that was _supposed_ to happen.

Katie’s vows had been straightforward and blunt, dedicating her whole being to Lance without beating around the bush, whereas Lance’s were poetic and over-the-top, promising Pidge the moon and the stars beyond and whatever else he thought might work to further prove his love for her. They were polar opposites, but Hunk couldn’t think of any two people more perfect for one another. And he was determined to tell the whole congregation why with his speech as the best man. And he’d written a hell of a speech.

As the waiters were passing around the champagne and his best friends were accepting well-wishes from everyone while they clung to one another, Hunk ran through his main points one more time. His nerves were on fire, which was silly. He was just going to embarrass Lance and Katie McClain, the king and queen of pranks. No big deal. Once he was certain he wasn’t going to hurl, he stood from his chair to Lance’s left and tapped a knife to his champagne flue and cleared his throat.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor my two favorite love birds, Lance and Katie ‘Pidge’ McClain—can you believe she still won’t tell me why her brother calls her Pidgeon?”

“And I never will, Hunk!” she called, leaning into her husband’s side as they laughed together.

Hunk grinned. “When I think of Lance, and Katie, Katie and Lance, I think of love, of two imperfect people who are perfect for each other, and whom I am _so_ lucky to have in my life—I love you guys so much—but I also think of something else. Mischief. Let me tell you guys, these two _never_ see me on April 1st because I know them too well. Not that they don’t get me every other day of the year. I mean, their bridal party proposals? Every one of us schmucks you saw up front in the matching clothes? We got pranked so bad. There was blue and pink confetti everywhere and I thought they were trying to tell me I was going to be an uncle, not a Best Man! Of course, they had a good laugh over it!

“I don’t know if you guys know this, but Katie and Lance _met_ because they were trying to cause trouble!” Hunk glanced over to see his best friends’ mortified faces, while the rest of the bridal party was all but rolling on the floor. Oh yeah. Hunk was going to pay for this later. “We were all in the same biology lecture our freshman year, and our professor was a huge jerk! So the same night they decided to prank him! I went along with Lance to try and convince him that covering the man’s office floor with hundreds of half-full red solo cups was a bad idea, and I’m so glad he didn’t listen to me, or we might not all be here today. Also, Katie’s plan to plaster the office with dick picks was a whole lot funnier.”

“Hey!”

“But the funniest thing to me is that that’s just the first time they _remember_ meeting. No, it wasn’t a frat party or anything to do with alcohol. See it turns out they’ve been partners in crime since they were four and six-years-old! I have the police report right here!” he said, brandishing an elegant frame.

Katie was hiding her face in Lance’s suit coat and Lance was staring at him in disbelief. Hunk was _so_ going to pay for this later, but it would be so worth it.

“It’s from a mall in Orlando, Florida, dated twenty years ago _today_ , where both the Holt and McClain families were hanging out in the midst of a Disney World vacation. And guess what today’s bride and groom were doing while Colleen and Rosa were panicking?

“They were in a fountain. Diving for loose change. So!” Hunk said, lifting his flute high with the wedding guests, “to Katie and Lance, and a marriage twenty years in the making.”

“To Katie and Lance!” the room cheered.

Hunk brought his flute to his lips, smiling smugly as he tipped it back.

Only to spit it all over Keith who was sitting across from him.

Because of course the prankster king and queen _not_ given him champagne.


End file.
